Trustworthy Tobey/Transcript
The episode opens inside the city library. The narrator continues AH, THE LIBRARY, A PLACE TO READ, A PLACE TO DISCOVER NEW THINGS. Miss Dewey says SHH! The Narrator whispers AND ALSO A PLACE TO KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN. SORRY, MISS DEWEY. Miss Dewey says THANK YOU. Becky says HEY, SCOOPS! Scoops says BECKY. WHOA, LOT OF BOOKS YOU GOT THERE. Becky carries a large pile of books in her arms and places them at the front desk Beck says I'M RETURNING ALL THE BOOKS I CHECKED OUT SO I CAN TAKE HOME THE NEW TEN VOLUME SERIES PRINCESS TRIANA BEFORE THE CROWN Scoops says OH, TOP OF THE MORNING, MISS DEWEY. THE LIBRARY SURE IS NEAT AND ORGANIZED SHIPSHAPE TODAY. Miss Dewey says KEEPING THE LIBRARY SHIPSHAPE IS PART OF MY JOB. DUE BACK ON THE 15th. BECKY BOTSFORD, OH, IT'S SO WONDERFUL TO SEE YOU! READ ANY GOOD BOOKS LATELY? Becky says JUST TEN OF THEM. AND I'M ABOUT A READ TEN MORE. Scoops stares at her Miss Dewey says WHAT A NOVEL IDEA. Becky exclaims NOVEL! MY WORD, YOU'RE CLEVER. laughing Scoops says WOW, YOU'RE REALLY POPULAR AROUND HERE. Becky smiles and says I'M A REGULAR. Miss Dewey says EVERY SATURDAY, BECKY RETURNS THE TEN BOOKS SHE BORROWED AND CHECKS OUT TEN MORE FOR NEXT WEEK. Becky says THE LIMIT IS TEN BOOKS AT A TIME. I CAN'T WAIT TO READ THE NEW PRINCESS TRIANA BOOKS. Miss Dewey leans down to Becky and whispers SPOILER ALERT, THEY'RE MARVELLOUS. She looks at Becky’s stack of book and says OKAY, THAT'S NINE BOOKS, SO GIVE ME THE TENTH BOOK, AND YOU'RE ALL SET. Becky says I JUST GAVE YOU ALL TEN BOOKS. Miss Dewey says NOPE, YOU GAVE ME NINE. Scoops says I'M COUNTING NINE, AS WELL. squealing Becky gasps and says OH, NO. WHAT BOOK AM I MISSING? Miss Dewey says MMM, COMPLICATED ROBOTICS FOR THE ADVANCED ENGINEER BY THOMAS HIGGINBOTTOM, PhD. Scoops says SOUNDS LIKE A REAL PAGE-TURNER. Becky says IT HELPED ME FIX THE COMPUTER ON MY SPACESHIP HIDEOUT. Miss Dewey and Scoops stare at her with strange looks on their faces Bob slaps his forehead Becky mutters I MEAN, AH, MY IMAGINARY SPACESHIP HIDEOUT BECAUSE ONLY WORD GIRL HAS ONE OF THOSE. Miss Dewey says I'M SORRY, BECKY, BUT UNTIL YOU RETURN THAT BOOK, I CAN'T LET YOU CHECK OUT THE PRINCESS TRIANA COLLECTION. Becky says BUT I NEED TO LOSE MYSELF IN THE FANTASTICAL REALM OF BRAMBLEDOR! Miss Dewey says SHH! Becky gasps Becky says NEVER... BEEN... SHUSHED BEFORE. Miss Dewey says YOU LEFT ME NO CHOICE. She whispers I TOOK AN OATH. Scoops says BECKY, THINK HARD: WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU SAW THE BOOK? Becky says IT WAS... THURSDAY IN THE HALLWAY AT SCHOOL. I HAD JUST FINISHED READING IT AND I SAID TO MYSELF The image fades to Becky walking in the school hallway She walks while reading and says SO INFORMATIVE. She bumps into Tobey and falls down. Tobey picks up the book and says COMPLICATED ROBOTICS FOR THE ADVANCED ENGINEER. I'VE WANTED TO READ THAT FOR AGES. He exclaims YOU MUST LET ME BORROW IT. YOU MUST, YOU MUST, YOU MUST! Becky says IT'S NOT REALLY MINE TO LEND... Tobey walks away holding the book and says I SHALL RETURN IT, I PROMISE. YOU HAD MY WORD. MCALLISTER'S HONOUR. The image fades back to the library Scoops says SO, TOBEY BORROWED IT FROM YOU. Becky says AND HE DIDN'T GIVE IT BACK. COME ON, BOB AND SCOOPS, LET'S GO GET THAT BOOK. She turns to walk out of the library Scoops says ACTUALLY, THIS IS REALLY YOUR MISSION. Becky pauses and says OH, YEAH, OKAY. The Narrator says LATER, IN TOBEY MCALLISTER'S BACKYARD SHED... Tobey walks into his backyard shed and sternly says THIS IS A ROBOTICS LABORATORY, NOT SOME COMMON SHED. The Narrator says HMM, LOOKS TO ME LIKE A SHED. A MESSY, CLUTTERED SHED. Tobey firmly says LABORATORY. NOW, IF YOU'LL PAUSE YOUR EXPOSITIONAL PRATTLE, I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A DELICATE OPERATION. MY SHIPSHAPEATRON IS NEARLY COMPLETE. ONCE I POWER IT UP, IT WILL KEEP MY BEDROOM SHIPSHAPE He exclaims AND I SHALL NEVER HAVE TO CLEAN IT EVER AGAIN. He pulls a lever and exclaims IT'S ALIVE! He removes a blanket off his robot to reveal a yellow robot broom The broom starts cleaning the shed Tobey says AND ORGANIZING MY... Becky storms into the shed. The doors slams into the Ship-shape-a-tron says TOBEY MCALLISTER, I'M VERY UPSET WITH YOU. Tobey says MY SHIP-SHAPE-A-TRON. YOU'VE BOGGLED ITS ROBOTIC BRAINS. The robot throws around objects in the shed Tobey exclaims NO, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO CLEAN THINGS UP, NOT MAKE THINGS MESSIER. YOU'VE SET ME BACK WEEKS, BECKY BOTSFORD. Becky says WELL, YOU BORROWED MY BOOK AND DIDN'T GIVE IT BACK. squealing Tobey says COMPLICATED ROBOTICS FOR THE ADVANCED ENGINEER? I GAVE IT BACK TO YOU YESTERDAY. Becky says YOU DID? Tobey says I STUCK IT IN YOUR BACKPACK, ALONG WITH A NOTE THANKING YOU FOR LETTING ME BORROW IT, AND CASUALLY MENTIONING HOW I KNEW MOST OF THE LESSONS IN IT ALREADY. Becky says I DON'T BELIEVE YOU. I BET YOU LOST IT IN THIS MESSY SHED. Tobey says IT'S A LABORATORY, AND YOU SHOULD BELIEVE ME BECAUSE I'M INCREDIBLY TRUSTWORTHY. Becky scoffs and says YOU, TRUSTWORTHY? YOU TELL LIES ALL THE TIME. Tobey says PERHAPS, BUT IN THIS CASE, I AM TELLING THE TRUTH. Becky says WELL, I NEVER GOT THE BOOK BACK. AND UNTIL I RETURN IT TO THE LIBRARY, I CAN'T CHECK OUT THE NEW PRINCESS TRIANA SERIES. Tobey says YAWN. I RETURNED THE BOOK TO YOU; NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME, I NEED TO GO TO THE LIBRARY AND CHECK OUT A BUNCH OF BOOKS ON ROBOT REPAIR. He walks out of the shed. He stops, looks at Becky and says ALL BECAUSE OF YOU, I MIGHT ADD. Becky follows Tobey out of the library and says WELL, I'M GOING WITH YOU TO TELL MISS DEWEY THAT YOU LOST MY BOOK. Tobey says AND I WILL TELL HER THAT I RETURNED IT TO YOU. Word Girl says WELL, I GUESS WE'LL SEE WHO SHE THINKS IS MORE TRUSTWORTHY. Tobey darkly says INDEED, WE WILL. The scene changes to library Miss Dewey says WELCOME BACK, BECKY. DID YOU FIND THE MISSING BOOK? Becky explains NO BECAUSE I LOANED IT TO TOBEY, AND HE SAYS HE RETURNED IT TO ME, BUT I DON'T BELIEVE HIM. Tobey walks up to the desk carrying a large stack of books. Tobey says IS THIS THE LINE FOR CHECKING OUT BOOKS OR COMPLAINING? BECAUSE I WOULD LIKE TO CHECK OUT THIS TEN BOOK SERIES ON COMPLICATED ROBOT REPAIRS. Tobey says I DON'T THINK TOBEY SHOULD BE ALLOWED TO CHECK OUT TEN BOOKS WHEN HE LOST ONE OF MINE. Tobey says I DID NOT LOSE IT! I RETURNED IT TO BECKY'S BACKPACK YESTERDAY. Becky says SO HE SAYS, BUT I HAVEN'T FOUND IT. Miss Dewey says TOBEY, IN THIS CASE, IT'S HARD NOT TO BELIEVE BECKY. AFTER ALL, SHE'S ALWAYS BEEN TRUSTWORTHY. Becky says YOU KNOW, DEPENDABLE, RELIABLE, YOU CAN TRUST WHAT I SAY. TRUSTWORTHY. Tobey says NAME ONE TIME WHEN I FAILED TO BE TRUSTWORTHY? Miss Dewey crosses her arms and says TWO WEEKS AGO, YOUR ROBOT BROKE ONE OF OUR WINDOWS AND YOU BLAMED IT ON A SQUIRREL. Tobey says THOSE SQUIRRELS ARE UP TO NO GOOD. THEY STARE AT ME SIDEWAYS AND SHOW NO FEAR. Miss Dewey says TOBEY? Tobey says OKAY, YES, I FIBBED ABOUT WHO BROKE THE WINDOW, BUT IN THIS CASE, I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! Miss Dewey says I'M AFRAID I CAN'T LET YOU CHECK OUT YOUR ROBOT BOOKS UNTIL YOU BRING BACK BECKY'S BOOK. Tobey exclaims WHAT? NO, THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! Miss Dewey hands Becky a stack of books and says HERE YOU GO, BECKY. BOOK FOUR IS MY FAVOURITE. ENJOY. She winks Becky says THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! She opens a book and reads "A COLD MIST WAS FALLING ON BRAMBLEDOR..." OH, I BET IT WAS COLD. Tobey says REVENGE WILL BE MINE. Becky says CAN'T TALK, READING. The Narrator says LATER THAT DAY... The scene changes to inside of Becky’s room. Bob sits at the desk while Becky sits on her bed reading in a long red wig. The floor is full of stuffed animals, toys, and clothes Becky reads "AND AS TRIANA APPROACHED THE AMULET, IT BEGAN TO EMIT AN UNEARTHLY GLOW." Mr. Botsford walks into the room and trips Mr. Botsford says BECKY, HAVE YOU SEEN MY GALOSHES? WHOA-HO! Becky says NO, I'M NOT HUNGRY. CHAPTER NINE! Mr. Botsford says BECKY, THIS ROOM IS A SERIOUS SAFETY HAZARD. I NEED YOU TO TAKE A BREAK AND CLEAN THIS PLACE UP. Becky exclaims BUT DAD, TRIANA IS ABOUT TO TRY ON THE AMULET OF MYSTERY! Mr. Botsford says BECKY. Becky says FINE. I'LL MAKE THIS ROOM SHIPSHAPE. Mr. Botsford says YOU DON'T NEED TO CHANGE THE ROOM'S SHAPE, I JUST WANT EVERYTHING TIDY AND BACK WHERE IT BELONGS. Becky says WELL, SHIPSHAPE MEANS CLEAN AND ORGANIZED. IF I MAKE MY ROOM SHIPSHAPE, THAT MEANS I'M TIDYING IT UP AND PUTTING THINGS WHERE THEY GO. Mr. Botsford says I SEE. HUH, I CAME IN HERE LOOKING FOR MY GALOSHES, AND I FOUND A NEW WORD INSTEAD. I CALL THAT A WIN. He turns to walk out of the room. Becky picks up her book Mr. Botsford trips and yells WHOA! He glares at Becky. She puts down her book The Narrator says MEANWHILE, IN TOBEY'S... LABORATORY. The image changes to Tobey storming into his shed Tobey grumbles IF I CAN'T BORROW THE BOOKS THAT WILL HELP ME TURN YOU BACK INTO A ROOM CLEANING ROBOT, I WILL UNLEASH YOUR NEWFOUND MESS MAKING ABILITIES ON THE LIBRARIAN WHO WRONGED ME! SHIP-SHAPE-A-TRON, PREPARE TO ATTACK! whirring The robot throws objects around the shed Tobey says I'M THINKING SHIPSHAPEATRON ISN'T REALLY A GOOD NAME FOR YOU NOW THAT YOU ONLY MAKE MESSES. WHAT ABOUT ROBO-CHAOS? The robot picks up the shed and throws it Tobey exclaims ROBO-CHAOS IT IS! The image changes to Becky cleaning up her room. Everything is in its rightful place Becky says NOW THAT MY ROOM IS SHIPSHAPE, I CAN GET BACK TO MY BOOK.squealing OH, I MISSED SOMETHING. She looks down by her desk and exclaims COMPLICATED ROBOTICS FOR THE ADVANCED ENGINEER!! squealing Becky says TOBEY DID GIVE THE BOOK BACK TO ME. IT MUST HAVE GOT PUSHED UNDER MY BED WITH ALL THAT CLUTTER. HE WAS TRUSTWORTHY AFTER ALL. She holds up Tobey’s note. There is a picture of Becky and Tobey smiling WHAT SHOULD I DO, BOB? I FEEL BAD. TOBEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG, AND BECAUSE OF ME, HE DIDN'T GET TO CHECK OUT THE BOOKS HE WANTED. squealing Becky says YEAH, I SHOULD GO APOLOGIZE TO HIM AND MAKE THINGS RIGHT, BEFORE HE GETS ANGRY AND VOWS TO GET HIS REVENGE. Narrator: HMM, MIGHT BE A LITTLE LATE FOR THAT. screaming Miss Dewey: ROBOT MAKING A MESS AND BEING VERY LOUD! SHH! screaming Becky: AT LEAST WE KNOW WHERE TO FIND HIM. WORD UP! She flies off with Huggy The scene changes to inside of the library screaming Tobey says TIME FOR A LITTLE ALPHABETICAL DISORDER. GOOD LUCK FINDING WHAT YOU'RE LOOKING FOR NOW, BOOK READERS! Word Girl says HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, TOBEY! Tobey says WORD GIRL, IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR A BOOK, I'M AFRAID IT MIGHT TAKE YOU A WHILE. Word Girl says I'M HERE TO STOP YOUR ROBOT'S RAMPAGE. She picks up a fallen bookcase Robo-Chaos throws another bookcase on top of Huggy and World Girl. It continues to throw books around the library. Word Girl lifts the bookcase and punches Robo-Chaos so hard it flies through the roof Word Girl says HA! Tobey says WELL, NOW YOU'VE MADE HIM ANGRY. Robo-Chaos hovers over the hole in the ceiling and points at Word Girl and Huggy Tobey says BEST OF LUCK IN YOUR UPCOMING BATTLE. Robo-Chaos throws books and bookshelves at Word Girl and Bob. They take cover under a desk Word Girl says HE'S TOO QUICK! Tobey stands on top of a large ladder and exclaims I PUT THAT BOOK BECKY LOANED ME, WHICH I RETURNED, TO GOOD USE. ROBO-CHAOS IS MY FASTEST ROBOT YET. Word Girl says Hi-YAH! (music plays) Another bookcase crashed on top of Word Girl and Bob Miss Dewey says OH, NO! ROW "M.I." THROUGH "P.L.," MY SECOND FAVOURITE ROW! Word Girl says OH, THIS FIGHT ISN'T GOING MY WAY. WE HAVE TO TRY SOMETHING ELSE. squealing shrieking Miss Dewey stands behind the front desk. A book flies past her head Miss Dewey says OW, THAT WAS A HARD COVER! Becky walks up carrying a book. She says HI, MISS DEWEY. I FOUND THE MISSING BOOK. Miss Dewey yells BECKY, THIS ISN'T A GOOD TIME. She ducks under the desk Becky leans over the desk and says I KNOW. BUT I WANTED YOU TO KNOW THAT TOBEY DID RETURN IT TO ME, SO HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG AT ALL, AND IN THIS INSTANCE, HE WAS TOTALLY TRUSTWORTHY. Tobey says YOU FOUND THE BOOK? Becky says UH-HUH. ALONG WITH YOUR VERY NICE NOTE. SORRY I DIDN'T BELIEVE YOU. Tobey says AHA, I AM VINDICATED! YOU SEE, I AM TRUSTWORTHY AFTER ALL. ROBO-CHAOS STAND DOWN. The robot drops the bookcases it was holding Miss Dewey says OH, I'M ALSO SORRY I DIDN'T BELIEVE YOU, TOBEY. Tobey says APOLOGY ACCEPTED. NOW, IF YOU HAVE A SPARE MOMENT, I'D LIKE TO CHECK OUT THAT TEN VOLUME SERIES ON SUPER ADVANCED ROBOTIC ENGINEERING. Miss Dewey says I'LL BE HAPPY TO LOAN YOU THOSE BOOKS. Tobey says SPLENDID. Miss Dewey crosses her arms and says ONCE YOU PUT BACK EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THESE BOOKS WHERE THEY BELONG. Tobey says THAT WOULD TAKE ALL DAY! TELL YOU WHAT, IF YOU GIVE ME THE REST OF THE WEEKEND, I CAN PROGRAM MY ROBOT TO DO THE WORK FOR ME. Miss Dewey says HA, YOU WILL BE DOING IT WITHOUT THE HELP OF A ROBOT. THE ONLY HELPER YOU'LL HAVE IS... BECKY. Becky looks shocked and says ME? WHAT DID I DO? Miss Dewey says YOU ACCUSED TOBEY OF LOSING YOUR BOOK WITHOUT ANY EVIDENCE, SO YOU CAN HELP HIM CLEAN UP. NOW, GET TO IT, YOU TWO. AND PLEASE BE QUIET, THIS IS A LIBRARY. She walks off The Narrator says AND SO, BECKY AND TOBEY START TO MAKE THE LIBRARY SHIPSHAPE AGAIN. Huggy lays down reading a book The Narrator says WHICH WILL TAKE THEM EXACTLY SEVEN HOURS AND 32 MINUTES. AND YOU CAN BELIEVE EVERYTHING I SAY BECAUSE I AM YOUR TRUSTWORTHY NARRATOR. TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR ANOTHER EXCITING EPISODE OF... Miss Dewey says SHH! The Narrator whispers WORD GIRL. Category:Transcripts